


The Very Next Step:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Copper & Bartender Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing Suits, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Bikinis, Body Massage, Body Worship, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Bubble Bath, Butt Slapping, Butts, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Suck/Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dancing, Date/Date Night, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunkenness, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Impregnation, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Licking, Lunch, Making Love, Making Out, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Getaway/Romantic Getaways, Room Service, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shorts (Clothing), Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Strip Tease, Stripping, Surfing, Talking, Towels, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Water, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni loved being with asteve, & all of the sex that they are having, But, She is wondering if he is in for the long run, What happens?, Stay Tuned,It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Copper & Bartender Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602283
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Chapter One:

*Summary: Danni loved being with asteve, & all of the sex that they are having, But, She is wondering if he is in for the long run, What happens?, Stay Tuned,It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Danielle "Danni" Williams was enjoying the time that she is having with her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, It also helps that the sex is hot, & great. But, She is wondering if they are on the same wavelength about their relationship, So, She decided that she is gonna visit him at his hime, where she can surprise him, & they could talk too, before they can plan it out their next step.

Commander Steve McGarrett was doing his normal swimming routine, He was trying to get Danni out of his head, & figure the next step in their relationship. He was definitely taken by her, & he also noticed how strikingly beautiful she was. Her face entered his mind, & he swam even further, He knew if he didn't burn the energy, He would regret it. He spent an hour out there, before his girl graced him with her presence.

The Blond went to Steve's favorite bakery to get him coffee, & his favorite donut, She figured that the hunky brunette would be hungry after his workout, & wanted to be prepared for it. Also, It would be the perfect time for them to talk, & figure things out. She paid for her purchase, & went straight to the McGarrett Household. The Hunky Man will love her look of the day. She smiled, as she thought of Steve, & him being shirtless, coming out of the water, & being dripping wet, as she made her way towards him.

Meanwhile, The Former Seal was relaxing in his usual chair, after he got done with his swim. He decided to take things further with his beautiful blond bombshell, & wants a future with her. The Encounters that he had with her, It brought a smile on his face, & some impure thoughts too. He was so happy, It had been a long time, since he felt this feeling, & had a decent relationship. He won't screw it up, cause Danni is very important, & worth it all.

Danni found her man on the beach, _"Damn, He ** _is_** looking fine"_. She thought to herself. She managed to compose herself, & her libido, Danni was gonna fight bitches for Steve, & claim him as his own. It made her shiver, as she admitted to herself, that she would throw down for Steve, & their relationship. She cleared her throat, & went straight to him. She wanted to get the talk done, & over with, so they can move to the next step.

"Hey, Baby", The **_Five-O Commander_** was brought back from his thoughts, when he saw his lover coming towards him. "Hey", He said, & smiled. "Can we talk ?", Danni asked softly, Steve nodded, & indicated to the next chair, & said, "Please, Sit down with me, Danni", & she did just that, as he handed over a bottle of water to her, & waited for her to start talking. She handed him the bag, & coffee that she brought with her.

"I brought that for you", The Bartender pointed out to him, "Thank you", Steve smiled, as he took out the donut, & took a bite, & a sip of coffee. "Steve, Where do you see our relationship going ?", She asked honestly. Steve took a deep breath, & thought about what he was going to say, before he answers her. He never wants to her, & always be honest with her, Cause she deserves it, It was the perfect way to end the day.

"I see us together, & having fun, Even for our future, I want you to be happy, I _want_ to make you happy for the rest of our lives". She smiled at that, Cause the shorter woman wants that to, & she can see herself having a future too, "I want to make you happy too", she admitted softly, as she got what she wanted, she asked him this, & she was hopeful too, as she asked him.

“Do you want to go out on a date with me tonight ?”, Steve smiled, & said, “I would love it”. Danni smiled, & it was like the sun was shining. “I love those tight shorts accentuate your dick”, & they kissed, & but his lip lightly. “One for the road”, she said, as she explained. Then, She walked away, She smiled, as she felt Steve looking at her ass. She wanted to be ready for the date that evening.


	2. Chapter One: Chapter Two:

Steve wanted to look good for his woman, He decided to dress in black dress pants, & matching dress shirt, with a few buttons opened. So, Danni gets a great view of his muscular chest. He went to get a flower for her hair at a nearby shop, on his way to pick her up from her apartment.

Danni decided to wear a fitting blue skirt, & top, & she has her hair swept up in a updo. She made the reservations at the most perfect steak place on the island, Cause she knew how much Steve loves steak. She fixes her cleavage, & checks herself out in her mirror, She is very happy with the results.

What Danni didn’t know was that Steve made a special romantic packing up their bags, setting, & booking at the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , & he hopes the night doesn’t end, & hopes that his blond bombshell felt the same way. It was time for their fantasies to be fulfilled, & he is the one to do it for them. He feels like this is the right step for their relationship. 

The Hunky Man got to his lover’s apartment, & he could wait to start the date. Ever the gentleman, He went to get her, cause his mom raised him right, & proper. She smiled, & purred seductively, “Hey, **_Sailor_** ”, She steps back, & lets him get a full look at her, & he was speechless.

“Wow, You look absolutely fantastic !”, The **_Five-O Commander_** exclaimed, as he regained his voice, & presented her with the flower. He was so in love with her, & she would look great, & fuck her, If she was wearing a paper bag. She smiled a bright smile, & said, “Thank you”, She went to get her purse, & asked, “Shall we go ?”, “We shall”, & they headed for their destination of their date.

The restaurant that the vixen picked out was perfect, & the setting was so perfect. They had their own private room, where they can talk without being interrupted. It was also perfect, cause they would also focus on each other, & no one else, Just the way that they liked it. The food was great, & they managed to close down the place, before paying the bill, & leaving. 

Steve took them to a club nearby, where the fun was happening, & they had nightcaps. They hit the dance floor, & the patrons couldn’t help, but watch them dance, Their moves were electric, & it was like usual, They are having sex right then, & there. The patrons clapped to the rhythms, & beats. When they were done, Everyone whooped, & applauded them, as they left the floor.

They had one more round of drinks, paid the bill, & left, They went straight to the hotel, where Danni was definitely surprised, as she checked out the suite. She said emotion, “Thank you, Baby, It’s perfect”. They got their bags, & settled in, The Bartender had an idea of repaying him back for this, She put on some music, & began to dance sensually.

She performed a strip tease, & gave him a lap dance, She had him pinned down on the couch, where she was grinding up, & down on his erection. They were kissing passionately, & dirty, Raising the heat in the room. She tore open his shirt, & proceeded to have fun with his nipples, The Blood went from his brain, & it traveled south to his cock, As she bit playfully into one of the hard nubs, & undid his pants. All without breaking the kiss.

The need for air became important, So, The Couple broke the kiss. The Loudmouth was lightly stroking his penis, as she said this, “I think that there is a hot tub, We should try, No ?”, The **_Five-O Commander_** managed to nod his head, “yes”, Danni walked sultry, shaking her inviting ass at him, as she waits a second at the bathroom door, & then heads in, & sets everything up. 

The water running broke the former seal out of his thoughts. He quickly stripped out of his ruined, & torn clothes, thinking that their night together, & the nights after that are gonna be hot. He has one thing on his mind at that moment, It’s to focus on Danni, & their new relationship. He walked in their with a new purpose.


	3. Chapter Two: Chapter Three:

They went at it, as soon as the hot tub was filled, & they were lucky that it is self-cleaning. They were bringing each other to the brinking point, & they let out their release. Then, The water disappeared, & it did it’s cleaning process. 

They filled it up again, & this time, They laid back against each other, & they just chilled out. They intertwined their fingers together, as they just talked, Just the two of them, Without anything in particular to talk about. “Mmmm, Babe, You had the right idea to book us this fabulous suite, You needed it, & so do I, Thank you for this, Really”, Steve took her hand, & kissed it, “Anything for my girl”, He said smiling, They plunged their tongues down the other’s throat, as they kissed.

“How about some massage & Room Service ?”, Danni purred seductively, as she traced her a fingertip around his nipple. “It sounds heavenly”, The Five-O Commander said, as he brings her closer to her body. They enjoyed the hot tub a little bit longer, til it was time for them to get out of there.

They dried off, & then had Steve relaxed on the bed, so she can give him the massage. He felt the velvety hands on him, & he just felt like he died, & went to heaven. The Former Seal relaxed in her touch, & the way that she made him feel. Steve melt into the bed, & he was exhausted, Danni just chuckled, & kissed his shoulders, & got off of him. She joined him in a peaceful slumber.

The Next Morning, Steve got Room Service, & he snuck it in, as Danni slept on. He set it up, & smiled, cause he loved the results that he created. The Hunky Brunette went to wake up his beloved, so she can join him for breakfast. Also, So, They can start their day right officially. They had a fun day planned, & they don’t want to miss a thing from it.

“Baby, It’s breakfast, Let’s eat, & start the day, Huh ?”, Steve murmured to his blond lover. She opened her eyes, & said with a smile, “Mmmm, Thank you for breakfast, I am up”, She leaned against the headboard, & watched her lover serve them up their food. They shared a kiss, & ate up, as they took in the day, & scenery in front of them.

They packed up for a day at the Forbidden Meadows Waterfall, where they are gonna have a lunch picnic. They had towels, a frisbee, lunch, & stuff to prepare for sex. Danni knew that it was public, & she doesn’t care if anyone watches her, & Steve make love right then, & there. As soon as they got there, They worked up an appetite. They played frisbee, & other games, til they were ready to eat.

They ate the wonderful meal that Danni had created, & they made a point to show affection to each other, as their attraction never stopped growing. It was a great time between them, & it never ends between them. Danni made the first move, She stripped out of her shorts, & bathing suit, & dove into the crystal blue water.

“Come on in, The water is fine”, She said, as she broke surface, & looked at him with hunger in her eyes. Steve took that as a challenge, shed his suit, & dove in to join him. She went under once again, & engulfed his cock, while he shouted out his pleasure, & moaned, as a response to the sensation.

They broke the kiss, & put their foreheads together, so they can control their breathing. The Couple moved towards a rock in the waterfall, They let the water cascade over them, as they were making out. They decided that they don’t need condoms or lube, They made love right then, & there, while out there in public. The Couple knew that they were prey for peepers, & voyeurs, But, They don’t give a fuck.


	4. Chapter Three: Chapter Four:

The Couple continued to fuck, & they were under waterfall, Steve was flicking her sensitive nipples, as he was kissing her neck, & fucking her hard from behind, with his erect, & harden cock. It was like magic, that they were infused together, as one. Steve was moaning, & panting, It got Danni all hot, & bothered.

“Mmmm, My nipples has never been this sensitive before, God, Just play with them, Fuck them, Fuck me !”, The Voluptuous Bartender told the former seal, as he was snapping his hips into her, as they continued their “activities”. The weather was getting warmer, & but the heat between them was getting hotter.

“You love my cock, Don’t you, **_Slut_** ?”, He purred seductively, as he nibbled on earlobe, which made her shivered in response. He loves that he could do that to her. She answered back with equal seduction, “Yes, I do, **_Big Daddy_** , Yes, I do”, He increased the tempo, & she was screaming out in pure pleasure.

He got her on a towel, & proceeded to fuck her sweet hole, teasing her in the process, & she really howled in response to the sensations. Then, He entered her vagina, & fucked the hell out of that, & proceeded to eat her out, licking up her vaginal juices in the process. Once he was done with that, He proceeded to tease, & torture her sweet titties.

“Do you want me to impregnate you ?, I am gonna fuck you so hard that, You will get pregnant instantly”, He said in that voice that he drove her crazy. He licked at each of her nipples, & worked his way down her luscious body, so he can make her scream out with lust. She did just that to his satisfaction, & she screamed this.

“OH, **_BIG DADDY_** , FILL ME WITH YOUR MANLY SEED, IMPREGNATE ME, FUCK ME HARD !”, she screamed out, as she grasps his hips, her hands went behind, catching his scrumptious asscheeks, she played, & squeezed them, & she took it a step further, & teased his hole, while she was getting fucked out of her mind.

With his animal magnetism, He flipped her over, & slapped her asscheeks, alternating like she was a bongo. She was so into it, & hot & bothered. The Vixen screamed, as he rimmed her, & worshiped her, like she was his last meal, But, Then she turned the tables on him.

She used all of the skills that she learned on how to pleasure a man, Danni was milking him dry, & he howled, as she played with his foreskin, & laid teasingly kisses on his cockhead, which was getting really in the mood. He reversed the roles for a final time, & they were fucking like rabbits.

They decided to wash off in the water, & they had fun playing in it once again, Once, They dried off with a second set of towels, & got dressed, They explored the area, & had their lunch late, Then, They had round two in the showers, Afterwards, They went to have a romantic dinner for two, The Couple were having a great time, til Danni discovered something.

They were at their favorite club, & they were dancing, & having fun. Danni needed to use the Restroom, where she needed a break. When she came back, she found a skank trying to flirt & give her man a handjob. She saw that Steve backed away from her, & the blond knew that she could trust the **_Five-O Commander_** , & decided to make her move.

She grabbed a hold of him, & started to dance dirty in front of the tramp. She huffed, & left, as she got the message, & then soon, the couple left. As soon as they got back to the hotel, She pushed him down on the bed, & he smiled at her, She ripped open his shirt, & he exclaimed, “Ahhhh !”, “I am gonna show you what happens, when someone tries to take something that is mine”, She said in a commanding tone, She proceeded to feast on him like a sexual vampiress.


End file.
